Old Friends & New Enemies
by missjabbjabb
Summary: Dark Ace was another person before he joined Cyclonia, now on a routine mission he is faced with the one thing that reminds him of the man he used to be. Jetta was the childhood sweatheart he had before he found his love for evil, what will he do when he has to choose?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I love Dark Ace so here's one about where his past is now meeting his present. **

"Caden get back here!" I screamed as he ran away from the dining table. I put my hand to my temples and ran after him, he was always the more active out of the two, I looked to his twin Ashton who was content playing with his trick sky ride.

I smiled to myself and picked both my boys up in my arms kissing them, Caden smiled at me with his crimson eyes and did Ashton.

"Now go and eat your soup Caden, Ashton." I said. I put them down as the ran off to the table and started to sip there soup. I smiled as the door knocked, I wrinkled my forehead. All of seven people lived on this Terra, who the hell could be knocking. I walked to the door opening it, it was a Talon, my eyes widened as I slammed the door shut in his face and ran over to the boys.

"C'mon, we have to go." I whispered to them, I grabbed both their hands and ran for the back door. I pulled it open with force but my arms were grabbed by another Talon. I pushed the boys back behind me and kicked the talon in the gut then brought his face down to my leg breaking his nose. He cried out in pain as I grabbed them and ran, we got out to the front of the house when another three grabbed me then grabbed Ashton and Caden.

"No! Get your hands off them or I will kill you!" I screamed.

"Mum!" Caden screamed as Ashton tried to pull of the talon. I pulled of the talon with such force then before they put me onto my knees. Two talons held my Caden and Ashton in their hands, there crimson eyes looking scared as ever. I saw another figure walk forward, I gasped when I finally saw who it was.

"Jetta?" He asked. I was lost for words when I saw him, how different he looked…how good he looked.

"Blaine?" I murmured. Well he now better went as the Dark Ace but still. Ashton was still squirming while Caden was screaming and yelling. Dark Ace looked at me with shock all over his face, he looked to the boys and arched an eye brow.

"Let her go, and the boys." He said to the talon. They released me as my boys ran over to me. I hugged them tightly and put them behind me.

"If anything happens, you run, run straight to Emlyn's house OK?"

"Mum we won't leave you-"

"Do not argue with me." I said sternly. God I was such a mum sometimes. Dark Ace walked around me and looked at my kids, each had black hair and red eyes, they didn't overly look like me much to my dismay. He looked up to and walked closer and I moved back.

"Stay the hell away from my family!" I yelled angrily. Each grabbed my leg and ducked their heads into it. Both my boys were quiet, but right now they were petrified. I didn't know if pieces were clicking together in his head or if he was just stunned to see me.

"I haven't seen you in ten years."

"Yeah, if I remember correctly you betrayed the Storm Hawks and then left." I snapped back at him. He smirked, I always hated it when he did that.

"You got no clue Jetta." He said angrily.

"Really? I had a clue when you left, I also had a clue when you killed your squadron." I said. I was shocked when he had left, he was seventeen, I was sixteen and well I thought we loved each other. Guess I was wrong, I had gotten a call through the radio that he had killed Lightning Strike and that the Storm Hawks were defeated. Cyclonia won and it had ruined my life.

"We are taking this terra."

"No you're not; you are not taking anything else away from me Blaine."

"That's not my name anymore!" He yelled angrily lighting his blade, I crossed my arms un-impressed.

"Real big and tough with a weapon." I snapped.

"You were always a snappy one, and that will be your biggest downfall." He walked forward toward me but Ashton and Caden stepped out in front of me.

"Stay away from her!" Ashton yelled. I was actually in shock that he had yelled let alone pushed me out of the way. I grabbed their arms pulling them back, they were going to get a mouthful later.

"Your runts?" He asked putting a hand on his hips.

"What's it to you?" His crimson eyes pierced mine and I looked away quickly, no way would I fall into that trap again. I didn't even had time to react before energy cuffs went over my hands and I fell to the ground, they zapped me and I felt darkness pour over me, I tried desperately to get up, to move, to just do anything.

I saw a talon grab Caden and Ashton and take them away kicking and screaming my name, I tried to get up again but fell back to the ground before the darkness totally engulfed me.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke I was in a dark room with crystals glowing from every corner, my vision was blurred as I sat up right. I looked around me desperately trying to find Ashton and Caden, I panicked looking around for them until I heard a giggle.

"Well, well, so young yet so old."

"Where are my kids?" I stuttered out.

"Oh they are safe, don't worry, they look so much like their father." She grinned I wanted to slap her.

"Where are they?" I asked more darkly this time, the sides of her mouth twitched up.

"Safe, as I said but you on the other hand, not so much."

DARK ACE POV

I couldn't believe Jet had been there, I couldn't believe she was even in Cyclonia. The kid bashed on the bars of his cell and I rolled my eyes leaning my head back on the wall.

"Banging those bars will not make me release you." It was strange to think she was a mother. We were kids, she was always the first one to get in a fight, but now? The way she protected them against us, well she had grown up. The shorter one put his hand on his hips.

"My mum will beat you, she beats everyone." He snapped. I looked down to him, he had dark spikey hair with crimson eyes and was sticking his tongue out at me.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Nine, I turn ten in four months though!" He yelled at me. That was Caden I presumed, the other was Ashton.

"Snarky little one you are." He stuck out his tongue again at me. They didn't overly look much like their mother I had to say, they had her pale skin, and slight freckles which was a result of getting her skin but that was it. They would pull expressions that looked like her but otherwise the dark black hair and red eyes, well it was a mystery.

I kept running the number through my head, the kids were nearly ten and she would have been twenty six if you plus on the ten years from when I last saw her. I looked back down to him, he was pacing and giving me evils. I rolled my eyes walking into the main room where Jet was lying on the ground.

"Please, please just give me back my kids." She said with desperation lacing her voice. Cyclonis laughed.

"There with their father, they're safe." That's when I froze.

JET'S POV

I went quiet, I still didn't know how she knew that the Dark Ace was there father, nobody knew, not even them.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." I snapped.

"Really? Sixteen and in love then he left you, for me for this life and you? Well you were left with two spitting images of the man who left you behind." She smiled evilly. I didn't know what to say, I would fight to get them back if I needed to. I still remember the day when he left me, it still hurt like hell.

"He made his choice and I made mine."

"To stay with little Ashton and Caden, good choice, throw away everything as a Sky Knight?"

"Being a Sky Knight doesn't mean anything to me anymore." I clenched my jaw angrily.

"But it did? Maybe that's why he left you?" I remained quiet and bit my tongue, she cackled and I cringed.

"It's OK, I understand the hate of Sky Knights, but you? I wish you hadn't of given it up so early, I would have liked the opportunity to kill you…oh well." I was physically hurting now. I didn't want to die, I wanted to watch my kids grow up. I heard footsteps come from behind me, I spun around quickly to see Dark Ace.

"Take her to the dungeon with her kids, give them a chance to see their mother." She smiled cruelly. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist as he lifted me up. I sent her daggers as he led me out, I was limping, why the hell was I limping? I turned around and pushed him against the wall angrily.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's my duty."

"Bullshit! Look you may think that this is the right thing, but you can't honestly tell me that capturing kids is wrong."

"I am a Cyclonian."

"You're better than them, I know it's been a long time but you are and you know it."

"Exactly it has been a long time and you don't know me anymore." He snapped to me. I shoved him harder this time he grabbed my wrist spinning me around so I was now on the wall. I gave him the best death stare I could muster up.

"So Blaine, we've been in this position a couple of times." His face went dark but I could see something in his eyes, almost a hint of the old memory shining through.

"Don't call me that Jet, seriously you don't know me anymore and I remember being in this position a few more than a couple times." I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him off of me.

"Where are my kids? Did you hurt them?"

"No, there safe."

"…Good." Awkwardness filled the air in between us. He was still taller than me and I crossed my arms trying to look for Ashton and Caden. He finally let out a sigh and looked up at me.

"You have kids Jet, I'm a Cyclonian we both grew up…let's forget about the past."

"It's forgotten already Dark Ace." I said his name coated with sadness that I didn't mean to say. His face saddened for a moment before it turned back to it' shard exterior. He nudged me forward and I heard Caden screaming.

"Caden? Ashton?!" I yelled.

"Mum!" They cried. I had tears in my eyes, I ran to the cell and threw my arms around them.

"Oh god, I thought I'd lost you." I sobbed embracing them tightly. They looked at me both eyes red and puffy from crying.

"What's happening Mummy?" Ashton said. They hadn't called me that in a while, they only did it when they were petrified.

"Nothing babies, Caden, Ash…I need you to promise me something OK?" They both nodded to me as I pushed there black hair out of their faces. Tears trickled from my eyes onto my cheeks.

"I need you to not be scared, I need you to be brave for mummy and no matter what happens you never, ever let them get you. The Sky Knights will come and they will help us, but even if I don't get out you have to go…"

"No mum, we won't leave you." Ashton said to me. I nodded kissing both their cheeks.

"You're the most important things to me on this whole Atmos, and if anything ever happened to you I-" I couldn't finish my sentence at the thought of something happening to them. I sniffed and then held their hands.

"I love you more than words can ever describe, that's why I need you to be safe and even if I can't be with you and I'm a thousand terra's away, hang onto that." They each nodded crying and hugging me. I squeezed them more tightly then I think I had ever squeezed anyone.

DARK ACE POV

I felt like I was intruding, but watching her with her boys was so surreal as if it was in a movie. I ducked my head and walked off in the other direction before quickly turning back. Jetta was hugging Caden and Ashton but looking at me, she had a sad expression on her face. It hurt me, something I hadn't felt in a while. I felt emotion, which was something I could never feel toward her, I quickly walked off making sure this time I didn't turn back.


	3. Chapter 3

DARK ACE P.O.V

She hummed a song to them cradling them tight as they fell asleep. She lightly placed them down on the bed as she took the wall. I stood over her looking, she looked up to me and quickly turned away.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No." She snapped. Anger flared through me.

"Fine then, starve, saves me the trouble of killing you." I said coldly, she looked up to me with anger and pain flaring across her features. Guilt panged through me. I quickly looked away so my expression would expose me, I heard her laugh slightly.

"You would really kill Me, wouldn't you?" She said sadly.

"You don't understand."

"I felt bad, you know…when you left. I blamed myself for a while."

"It had nothing to do with you…don't ever think it was your fault." I mumbled quietly.

"I felt so stupid because you had killed the Storm Hawks, joined the cyclonians, and all I really wanted was to have you back. That made me feel even worse, I mourned for them but all I could think about was you." Tears rolled down her cheek as she grabbed her stomach hugging herself. I walked closer to the bars. I lowered myself to her level, her blue eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and crying. She looked up to me with a small smile.

"You look different you know."

"You do too." I smiled softly. Before remembering she wasn't my girl anymore, she was another enemy. I backed away again, only this time she scooted closer to the bars and stuck her hand through.

"Let them go, please." She murmured to me before looking over to Caden and Ashton.

"I can't Jet, you know that."

"There nine years old, they have nothing to do with any of this…please Blaine."

"I told you to not call me that." I sighed. She looked down to her hands before back up to her boys who were fast asleep. I looked to them too.

"You must have moved on quickly."

"What?"

"Well you have two children who are nine and turning ten, which is when I became a Cyclonian so you must have moved on quickly." I smirked. Her face went red.

"You dirt bag! You think I moved on?" She stood up moving closer to the bars her face going a shade of purple.

"Well you must of!" I snapped angrily. It wasn't that I cared, it was that she claimed to love me yet went and got herself pregnant.

"I have missed you for ten years! And even now with the monster you are I still find myself missing you! I never moved on Blaine, I just learnt to live without you!"

"In the sheets with some other guy?" I snapped at her angrily. I didn't know why but the thought of that made me angry, I didn't want anyone else to do that with her.

"You think I'd do that?"

"Well you do have two kids!"

"There your kids!"

JET'S POV

I didn't mean to say it, I was angry and it slipped out. His face dropped as he looked back and forth between me and the boys. I slapped my forehead and immediately wanted to knock myself out. He stumbled back onto the wall.

"Wha-how?"

"I found out just before you…you know."

"I-I, there, I-"

"I was going to tell you but you left, but you didn't-you didn't come back so I figured you didn't care."

"I didn't know." He stuttered out. I wanted to cry, crawl up in a ball and never leave it. I looked to them to make sure they hadn't stirred which they hadn't, they were so tired and I was glad they weren't hearing this conversation.

"I was sixteen and I was pregnant…I was petrified and you didn't give a shit!"

"You didn't even try to tell me?!"

"How could I? You were in Cyclonia with Master Psychotic while I walked around with swollen ankles and a crowd of people looking down on me."

"I was in love with you! I should have been told Jet, you should of-I-I don't know tried! There my kids, my kids!"

"You think I don't know that? I've been alone for ten years raising them. You know what I say when they ask 'where's daddy?' or 'why doesn't dad ever come a visit us?' I lie; I tell them you're off doing good somewhere so they don't have to live with the disappointment like I do…" His face dropped and I knew my words had stung, it made me feel terrible. He rubbed his forehead then walked off leaving me with the boys. I punched the wall angrily when tear started to flow out of my eyes before it came onto a full on cry.

I can't remember the last time I cried properly, it was probably when Ashton asked why his dad didn't love him enough to come and visit him.

DARK ACE P.O.V

When I heard her crying it ripped me apart, I hated that I was feeling all this. I had a life now, a good one. I blocked it out walking to my quarters throwing my fist into the wall, I sighed heavily walking to my closet pulling out an old box. I hadn't looked at it in ten years.

It still had the photo of me and Jet in it from when I was seventeen and in love with her. Ten years later and she is sitting in a cell, I rubbed my forehead and opened the box. There was the young me and her smiling happily with not a care in the world. I was still in shock, I had kids, two boys. Family had never even been an option for me as a Cyclonian. All these thoughts ran through my head while looking at the stupid photo. I quickly put it away shoving it far in the back of my closet and even further out of my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

DARK ACE POV

I watched her, I know I shouldn't of but I did. The way she was with her kids, my kids. They looked like me, had my black hair and eyes, had the angular jaw line but their mothers nose and high cheek bones. Their personalities were different but similar in some ways and even though I knew I shouldn't be thinking it I was.

"Are you just going to sit there and let us rot in here?" She snapped.

"I don't have a choice."

"You are so full of shit, everyone has a choice."

"I'm not getting into this argument with you." I retorted sharply. She gave me a death stare then looked away angrily. Ravess came through to assist me and looked down at her.

"Pathetic." She murmured.

"Like you can talk, I think the jail cell you got locked in when you were in charge of Cylonia for a whole day is down there if you wanted to visit." A smirk rose to my lips and Ravess saw sending me a death glare.

"Watch your tone child." She said bitterly.

"Go play your music, you know the only you can do right." Jet rolled her eyes and Ravess walked off angrily. I couldn't stop the smirk from coming to my lips, I heard Ravess cursing from down the hall and I couldn't help but let out a small snort. She looked up at me and then let them lay on the bed while she put the food aside for them when they woke up.

She walked around the room stretching her legs and back. I couldn't help but look, she was still beautiful after all these years, still her. She looked over to me and I quickly darted my eyes away, she laughed coldly to herself.

"She likes you, you know." She said. I raised my head.

"What?"

"Ravess, she likes you." She said as if it wasn't obvious. I raised an eye brow, Ravess was good to look at sure but she was well, in nice words petty and annoying.

"No chance in hell." I mumbled. I looked back down to my hands before looking up to her.

"Hey, you know the boys…"

"Caden and Ashton?" She asked lifting and eye brow.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"You did well Jet." I whispered, her face softened and she leant down in front of the bars.

"Blaine-"

"No just listen, I need to tell you this even though I know I shouldn't." I don't know why I was talking but I was, I felt guilty. I hadn't felt that in years, not in a long time and it made me feel almost human again.

"I'm so-" An announcement came over the speaker interrupting me in the nick of time and I couldn't have been more relieved.

_Dark Ace and prisoners to my chambers now._

It was Cyclonis, Jet looked over to Ashton and Caden and nudged them carefully whispering for them to wake up. Their crimson eyes fluttered open, the same colour as mine. I unlocked the cell and she pulled them up putting them in front of her as I put my hand on her shoulder leading her through. She didn't look the tiniest but frightened as Talons passed her, she looked protective and fierce of the two boys in front of her.

When we reached the room Cyclonis had two crystals in her hand and I knew exactly what they were used for.

"Grab the boys." Cyclonis said to me. I did putting one of each side of me, Jet looked back and to me eyes pleading.

"Keep them safe." She mouthed. A guilty look must of come across my face because a tear slipped out of her eye but she quickly wiped it away looking at Cyclonis.

"I need your help." She smiled cruelly at Jet and she shrugged.

"Not happening." She retorted bluntly. A smirk formed across her mouth.

"I need you to signal the Strom Hawks for me, when you do I intend to capture them."

"I'll refer back to my first point, not happening." Cyclonis started to rub the two crystals together and a vibrant red came from them, electricity. She shot it at Jet.

"Agh!" She let out a blood curdling scream as the boys tried to run for her.

"No!" She screamed to them in the midst of her own, I pushed them behind me as they tried to reach their mother. I lowered down to their level.

"She will be OK, please just stay behind me." I murmured softly to them, their eyes were wide with fear as Cyclonis shot Jet with a harsher voltage; I closed my eyes and looked to them, the spitting image of me.

"Please help her!" Ashton screamed to me trying to push past me. I put them firmly in place and looked back to Jet who was looking at me, no tears just silent messages and I knew exactly what it was. She was telling me to protect them, to protect my sons. I had no duty or obligation to them, I didn't even know them until two weeks ago. But my body was telling me, screaming at me to protect them.

I once again pushed them behind me and then grabbed them by the shoulders.

"Please, please don't interfere, Jet will be fine she's strong but you got to- just be safe." I said. Caden didn't listen he was still thrashing to get to his mother but Ashton nodded at me, it was a small scared nod but he understood, he knew I wasn't lying or tricking him. He still looked as if he was about to throw up but he moved behind me and grabbed his brother.

"Tell them!" She let off the electricity for a minute and she breathed hard.

"No…" She said in a heave on energy trying to get but was shocked again. I looked away, it was cowardly but I did. The boys were crying now.

"She's going to die." Ashton mumbled through a waterfall of tears and this time I couldn't comfort him. Cyclonis had the look on her face, a look of hatred and pure evil. She stopped again.

"You think you can take what's mine then just pretend like little miss innocent?" She snapped. Jet looked up at her.

"This isn't about the Storm Hawks…is it?" Her face went cold hard as she pulled out a knife from her back pocked slamming it into her leg. Something had cracked in Cyclonis and it was written all over her face. Jet didn't scream but made a grunting sound then panted hard. The boys were now screaming angrily and sounded just like their mother when something she didn't like happened.

"You know exactly who it's about."

"He was mine before he was yours." She whispered quietly to her, her face grew dark as she looked up at me. Cold stares hit me, it was always purely physical I had thought, no emotion intended. She was nineteen and in charge of the whole of Cyclonia, my best bet to the top. Cyclonis walked away leaving Jet on the floor with a knife in her leg.

"Lock the boys up back in there cell and come back to get her, clean up the mess." She said to me leaving the room. My eyes widened, I picked up both boys kicking and screaming for their mother and ran back to their cell placing them lightly down.

"What about my mum?!" Caden screamed.

"I'll help her, I promise you." I put my hand to his shoulder and her looked up at me, scared and in a strange place he didn't like.

"Promise me you will be safe until I get back?" I asked with a bit to much worry in my voice. They nodded and I left before I dug my hole deeper.

I locked it and ran back down the hall to Jet, where she was crawling to try get up. I bent down and examined the wound.

"We have to clean it, wrap it up before-"

"I bleed out?" She asked in pain. I nodded, placing my arms softly underneath her thighs where the knife was implanted I rested my other arm on her back and placed her arms around my neck. Her head fell into my chest not because she was trying to flirt, because she physically had no strength to hold herself up.

"Hang on Jet, just hang on." I begged.

"Thank you for taking care of them." She murmured. I reached the infirmary in no time, it was empty as per usual, talons were expendable so no one ever really got taken care of.

I placed her down on the table and she closed her eyes.

"Pull it out."

"It's going to hurt."

"Just do it." She snapped.

"Alright…" I said quietly grabbing it.

"On three, one, two." I pulled on two and she screamed loud before punching the table. I quickly grabbed some antiseptic and poured it all over her leg and started to stich it up. She was breathing heavy.

"She tortured me because she thinks I'm going to take you away from her…are you and her?"

"What? No, well sort of, yes but it's not-" She punched me hard in the face. I wasn't expecting it and flew back. I rubbed my jaw.

"Why you-" I didn't finish because when I looked up she had her hand over her eyes with tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't want to care! But I do, and I'm not angry that you did it I'm angry that she felt the need to torture me in front of Caden and Ashton all for that! I could have died, what would they have done? Where would they go? I don't want to die for this." She cried heavily. I moved closer finishing off the stitches and then wrapped it up in a bandage. I gave her two pain killers which would have helped I'd hoped.

"Jet…" I mumbled, she looked down to me in the chair.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you some things…come clean about some stuff." I mumbled to her and she nodded slowly.

"I'm listening."


	5. Chapter 5

JET'S POV

I sat there and listened, to everything he had to say, I didn't interrupt, didn't ask questions I listened. He explained why, why he left, why he wanted to leave but most of all he emphasised that I had nothing to with him leaving. He explained how he felt when he left and why he did what he did and everything that had happened since then. He looked me in the eye for every moment of it.

"If I had of known you were- maybe I-I…" He tried to talk, explain it but he couldn't. Words had failed him and I looked down.

"I don't blame you, I mean I was angry but I never told you or made an effort to tell you, that blame is on me not you Blaine."

"You really have to stop calling me that." He muttered into his hands. It wasn't harsh it was more desperate. My leg had stopped hurting, whatever he had given me it had worked but I wasn't tired or even sleepy. My body ached but I needed to talk to him, I had needed to talk to him for ten years.

"You and Cyclonis, you're a thing?"

"No, Cyclonis is…protective especially of things she wants. You just-"

"I what? I haven't done anything to her."

"You're a threat."

"To Cyclonia?" I asked confused. He looked up and raised an eyebrow. Oh, damn. It clicked and I couldn't think how, he was done with me and I was done with him. We couldn't pretend like we didn't have a past but I knew we didn't have a future as much as it pained me to admit.

"Anyway, it's more…physical than anything else." My eyes dropped, he ran his hands through his hair.

"Jet I'm really trying here, to not lose my temper or to scare you…I've changed from the person you knew."

"I know and so have I, I've seen you in action believe me." His face went dark.

"Jet you don't-Cyclonia is everything."

"Why? I don't understand how you have loyalty to this terra? God to her even. She treats you like garbage, this terra isn't home to anyone or anything, it's a dead place and if you don't get out of here you're going to be dead too." I snapped angrily at him. He ran his hands through his hair again kicking the chair out from under him and he walked in a pace angrily before punching the wall.

"You don't understand! This is my everything now! I haven't got anything besides this!" He yelled. I looked at him and he looked at me. Silence, it was intimate even though we were ten feet apart I felt as close to him as ever. I jumped off the bed, everything hurt and I stumbled almost falling.

"Jet get back on the bed." He sighed walking closer to me and lifting me up underneath my shoulders placing me lightly on the bed. It brought back memories, so many memories, that was always a thing we did. I felt as if when he picked me up he would never let go until the day he did, then reality set in hard. We weren't young anymore and things weren't simple.

"Once upon a time I was your everything, does this feeling you have for Cyclonia feel the same as that?" He looked up to me, pleading eyes with them looking glassy.

"Jet…" I felt his hand wrap around my non injured thigh and the other one move to my lower back running his callused fingers along my bare skin. I groaned in pleasure. I moved my hands up his chest and clung to the fabric of his shirt. I wanted to push him away but I couldn't, I wanted him and I wanted this. His lips were centimetres from mine; everything about him was still amazing. He pulled me in closer and now he was in between my legs. I placed my other hand on his chest and looked up to him. I felt everything, not just the physical stuff, the emotional stuff too.

"This is wrong…" I muttered to him.

"Very." After one long breathe he pulled back releasing me softly, he looked disappointed. But I saw past that, he felt guilty. That I had gotten hurt and that I was here.

"Your boys are probably worried."

"Our boys…" I said softly, he looked back at me then sighed putting my arm over his neck and lifting me up. I winced when he touched underneath my thigh and he softly adjusted so it would hurt less.

"I'll get a guard to come by and get you some pain killers ever hour or so."

"Are we ever going to get out of here? Why are we even being held here?"

"Were building something on your terra, this is your place until…"

"Until what?"

"Cyclonis never told me that part." He said. I nodded, it was the only thing I could really do, words failed me.

"At least help Ashton and Caden, I won't have them locked in a cell like prisoners."

"But you are prisoners." He was straight back into Dark Ace mode, not that he wasn't pissy before in the infirmary but now he was just worried about everyone else around him. When we reached the cell Ashton and Caden were pacing, I was glad to see them, over the moon actually.

He opened the door, I thought he was going to throw me but he placed me down softly on the bed, he even put the blanket on me. I engulfed Ashton and Caden in a hug tears streaming down my face.

"My babies." I whispered kissing there jet black hair. I had never squeezed them so tight and they didn't want to let go.

"Mum, I thought she was going to-to." Ashton tried to speak but couldn't as a tear stared to stream down his face.

"Hey, your mum might be old but she's tough." I smiled wiping the tear of his cheek. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around me again. Caden looked at me then down to my leg.

"Does it hurt? Is it gross?"

"Yeah, it's very gross actually." I laughed.

"Are we getting out of here mum?" He asked me softly, I pulled them both back and gave them a stern look.

"Of course we are, I will make sure you get out of here if it's the last thing I do, I promise." I kissed there forehead hard before I heard a cackle. Ravess.

"We can help your mother keep that promise." She smirked evilly. I opened my mouth to say something to her before another person bet me to it.

"Back off Ravess." Dark Ace scolded, I thought he had left.

"What?"

"Leave her alone, now." He didn't scream it or raise his voice, but how he said it sent chills up my spine. Ravess looked stunned and swallowed hard.

"What are you doing?" She snapped angrily. He arched an eye brow and stood up.

"Go." He whispered coldly. She huffed her chest out and fumbled over some words before storming away, her high heels clipping the floor loudly. I couldn't help but smirk, and to my shock Ashton and Caden burst out laughing, I looked up to Dark Ace who had a smile playing on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

DARK ACE P.O.V

I didn't quite know what Cyclonis wanted with Jet now but I escorted her to her. Jet looked angry, she wasn't walking properly, far from properly actually. She was basically hoping.

"Why does she want to see me?" She snapped angrily. I shrugged.

"It was her orders."

"Doesn't mean you have to obey them." She mumbled whispering some coarse words with it. I couldn't help but smirk at her smart arse attitude before wiping it quickly when we entered the chamber. She was standing just waiting for us, Jet gave her a death stare and the pushed me off her.

"What do you want?" She snapped angrily. Cyclonis smirked.

"I miss our little chats."

"If I remember correctly our last chat didn't go so well." She mumbled to herself. Cyclonis walked up closer and then sighed.

"Little Jet, I have a favour to ask of you…this crystal I presume you know what it is yes?"

"Maybe."

"Oh don't undermine your skills."

"You're the master, I'm sure you're qualified enough to figure it out."

"This is a memory crystal, it enables me to see everything anyone has ever lived."

"What's any of that got to do with me?"

"Well, you and Dark Ace seem to have a delicate past which im quite interested to figure out."

"You have no right to dig through my memories."

"Hm, well guess I'll have to go against your will then." She rose the crystal to her face and she stepped back. But it was to late the crystal had already entered her mind and the images of her life were propped in all of our heads like a movie.

_**-Jet's memory-**_

_He squeezed me so tight, tighter than he had ever squeezed me._

"_If you hug me any tighter, you'll suffocate me." I giggled. But he didn't loosen, it was a desperate sort of hug and I didn't understand why. He buried his head into my neck and kissed it softly._

"_Blaine what's wrong?" I asked pulling back._

"_C'mon it is a good day, Cyclonia is going to fall today and you and me are going to be part of it."_

"_Don't come today Jetta." He used my full name, which was rare. I was always Jet; it was his affectionate term whereas Jetta meant something was wrong. I put my hand to his face._

"_I have to, my squadron will be there we all will-"_

"_Jet, you have to promise me, you won't fight today." He was deadly serious. He had tears in his eyes as he spoke. I didn't know how to respond. I ran my hand over his Storm Hawk emblem._

"_Since when have you ever asked me to back out of a fight Blaine?"_

"_Please, please I am begging you Jet…"_

"_Ok, I won't fight; I'll just stay on the ship." I was lying but the look on his face was dead desperate. He nodded then walked off without saying good bye, I stood there shocked. He reached his skimmer before looking back to me._

"_I love you…never forget that." _

Jet screamed and fell to the ground. I was shocked to see that memory again, there was so much more I wanted to say then that. Cyclonis giggled.

"Guess he didn't love you that much."

"Get out of my head!" She screamed. Cyclonis raised it again and Jet screamed as Cyclonis filtered through her memories.

_**-Jet's memory-**_

_I held my hand on my stomach as tears fell down my face. I always knew there was a darkness to him, in all honesty it was one of the things that made me attracted to him but this? I couldn't believe it. All the squadrons that were left were sitting around quietly. Each looking at one another shocked. Cyclonia had won and Lightning Strike was gone, his son Aerrow didn't understand why his dad was gone but I sat him on my lap and stroked his hair. _

_Everyone was looking at me dirtily, as if it was my fault, I should have seen it coming. Aerrow looked up to me, his green eyes just like his dads._

"_Where's daddy?" I didn't answer purely because I couldn't speak. I felt a huge pain in my chest and a lump in my throat. I was planning to tell him, that I was pregnant but it was too late. Everything was too late. Aerrow put his head to my chest and shut his eyes, I held him tight as if somehow it would make everything better. _

"_Jet?" I heard someone call my name. It was Colton, a young boy from my squadron. He sat down next to me._

"_Are you OK?" I looked to him and nodded, it was emotionless purely because I didn't know what to feel. I felt like crying because so many had died, I felt like screaming because Cyclonia won, but most of all felt like curling up in a ball and dying because Blaine was gone. I handed Aerrow over to Colton and just sat there. In silence like everyone else, the pain throughout the air was thick and heavy drowning us. I once again put my hand to my stomach and more tears started to fall._

…

"Get out!" Jet screamed. I looked down to her and then back to Cyclonis.

"Stop." I said to Cyclonis. Her face dropped.

"Excuse me?" She kept her cool demeanour but my outburst had not come as a surprise to her.

"These are not just her memories there mine too, and I'm not the person I used to be." I said. She nodded and nodded for me to pick her up. I grabbed her arm, I made it appear harder than it actually was and carried her away. She looked empty as we walked back.

"Jet I-"

"Don't, just don't." She whispered. I ran my hands through my hair then looked over my shoulders, I pulled her by her arm into one of the storage closets. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes and it cut deep.

"Jet I wanted to do what I did, but I didn't want to hurt you in the process."

"But you did, doesn't matter if you meant it or not." Tears streamed down her face and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I care Jet, it's just more complicated than you think."

"It is not complicated, it's simple. It's wrong and right."

"Why do you still care?!" She shoved me causing me to hit the shelf and then put her face in her hands.

"I look at you and I want to hate you, my brain is forcing every part of me to hate you but I can't…" I looked down to her and removed her hands from my face.

"And my-our sons want to know there dad and you're standing right in front of them and they have no clue." She grabbed my hands tightly and sighed. She let them go quickly and looked down to her feet. She was shaking, these memories had obviously been supressed for a long time, not that I blamed her for wanting to forget me.

"They'd forgive you, it would take a while but they would."

"No one will ever forgive me."

"I have."


	7. Chapter 7

DARK ACE

I was still mulling it over in my head, she forgave me. How could anyone ever forgive me? I killed people, I killed so many people. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't anything.

"Dark Ace, you're usually so fond of our get togethers." Cyclonis mumbled using more of her crystals. I nodded.

"I am, as always Master." I said with confidence. I was fine, I didn't care nor should I care. Lately though I had noticed how much the boys looked like me, my eyes, hair, it was eating me. Cyclonis smirked.

"She still loves you."

"What?"

"Those memories wouldn't of cause such a stir if she didn't care…don't you agree?"

"No, in respect I don't think that."

"Oh? What do you think?"

"She was young, when your young people tend to think things mean more than they actually do."

"You never forget your first love Dark Ace, never." She smirked continuing her work. I took it as a signal to leave as I did eager to get out of the awkwardness filling the air between the two of us. When I reached the corridor I found myself walking quickly. I stood still for a moment to hear singing, I knew the voice straight away. It was Jet, she always had a beautiful voice, it made me ache on the inside to hear it again. I walked to my chambers and closed the door shutting my eyes and listening.

_Memory…_

_I heard her sing again, I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She giggled._

"_I love it when you sing." I mumbled. She turned around and looked at me, her big blue eyes piercing mine._

"_Why?" _

"_It makes everything OK for a little while." I said kissing her. _

I closed my eyes and remembered, it was true. It was still true, I felt as if everything was going to be OK, I felt all the bad things melt away and there was just me and her voice. I walked out to go and see her. She was still singing, it was late and the boys were asleep which was good.

"Hi." She said as she stopped singing.

"You should be asleep."

"If I sleep I don't know what happens to them." She said looking to her sons.

"Nothing going to happen to them, I promised you that."

"I believe you, it's just a mother thing." She shrugged. She looked downer than usual.

"Jet?"

"Cyclonis said she was going to kill them…" She mumbled.

"What?"

"She said was going to kill Caden and Ashton, I can't lose them…I can't lose my kids." Tears started to stream out of her face.

"You let her do this…you sit there and you watch as she tears people's lives apart and you just let her do it. If anything we ever had meant anything to you, get us out of here…"

"Jet you know I-"

"I need you Blaine, now more than ever. They need you; you can't tell me they don't mean anything to you. You still feel things, I've seen it in you, there is good and you need to prove it right now. I need you to get them out and take them somewhere safe."

"You're asking me to take them out but not you?"

"I'll slow you down…I can barely walk let alone escape." She crawled closer to me and put her hands on mine around the bars.

"Do you remember when I smashed my sky ride, I thought you were angry because I smashed the bike but you were actually worried that I hurt myself. Now imagine that times ten thousand, that's how I feel. The longer they stay here the longer they're in danger and I'd rather die than let someone kill my babies." I put my head down, I felt ashamed, for the first time in a long time. I looked back up to her and put my hand to her cheek.

"Come on, I'm taking you the infirmary to look at your leg."

'I don't want to leave them." She said worried.

"Nothing will happen, I swear. We have camera's that you can watch them off, but we need to fix your leg." She nodded slowly. I opened up the cell and she tried to stand up but fell over hopelessly. I picked her up bridal style and carried her. I pulled off her pants and examined her leg. Taking off the bandages I started to clean it. She didn't wince, didn't even cry.

"It looks like its healing up OK, it will be a while before you walk properly." He had her eyes constantly on the television.

"Jet?" She ignored me. I pulled her face to me and held it tight.

"Jetta." I pulled her legs forward and I was in between her knee's. She ran her hands up my chest and I put mine to the sides of her face pushing her hair back. Heat radiated off her as she breathed deep and heavy.

"Stop." She mumbled quietly. I shook my head and she moved in closer.

"You've been gone for too long for this to happen." She mumbled pulling away, I shook my head pulling back angrily.

"What do you want from me Jet?! I can only do so much!"

"You're only doing this because you aren't getting any of Cyclonis." She mumbled harshly

"You're such a child sometimes."

"Are you serious?! I had to grow up a lot quicker than you ever did!" She screamed angrily trying to slide off the bed. I grabbed her quickly.

"You'll hurt yourself." I scolded.

"I don't care." She snapped. She whipped up quickly before almost falling, I put out my hand to stop her but she pushed it off. I growled to myself and walked over to her picking her up.

"Put me down!" She screamed angrily. I didn't, I put her back on the bed and she death stared me. She tried to kick me but I blocked it, then then tried to punch me and it connected with my chest. It actually hurt much to my dismay.

"Jet-Jet! Stop…" I said grabbing both of her hands and rest them in mine. She nodded then slowly put her hands down and sighed heavily in defeat. She put her hands to her face and breathed in heavily.

"Why aren't you helping me?" She asked.

"Because if I help you…then you'll die." She stared at me with a sympathetic expression.

"Maybe you're the one who's in prison Blaine." She said quietly putting her hand to my cheek softly. She tried to stand up again but I scooped her up before she could say anything, she looked up at me and we paused for a moment taking in each other. I continued to walk without another word to her.


End file.
